


【520贺文】Just For You

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 没有咕咕没有咕咕没有咕咕
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	【520贺文】Just For You

他敲了敲门，走了进去，他的君王正在安睡。乱糟糟的黑发散落在那张脸颊，半遮半掩的眉眼，睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，竟然给人一种羸弱的美感。然而任何人都不会质疑这个男孩，不，这个男人无可匹敌的力量。  
“早安，吾王。”  
他的君王披上衣服下床，没有理会他的问候。一阵恐慌突然攥住了他，各种可能在他的脑海里一一浮现，最令他害怕的是他的君王打算离他而去。一丝不快都可能让他的君王选择离开，而他无法承受这种结果。他变得如此卑微，倾尽所有但是依然感觉无法留住他的君主。  
“我惹您不高兴了吗，吾王？”  
他的语调有些发颤，内心不由自主地苦苦搜寻着任何可能让他的君王不快的原因。  
他的君王一言不发地走进浴室，淋浴的水声闷闷地敲在他的心头，让他进退两难。不知过了多久——与之相比，黑魔王的会议倒是不那么煎熬——他的君王一边用毛巾揉着湿漉漉的头发一边走到床边坐下。他的右手抵在胸口，微微颔首。  
“请允许我，吾王。”  
他的君王把毛巾扔向了他，他下意识往前跨了一步抓住那块毛巾。  
就像一个被给了衣服的家养小精灵。  
他把这个念头挥到一旁，快步走到他的君王面前立定。不知何时开始，他渴望抚摸那头张扬的黑发，他想知道在他的掌心那会是怎样的触感，这种好奇折磨得他日夜难安。他站在他的君王面前，难以克制他的情绪。  
只是这样一件小事。  
或许正是因为这种贴身内务如此日常琐碎，才让他觉得离他的君王更近了一些。  
他稳了稳心神，想要伸出手去。就在那时，他的君王朝后侧躺到床上，用手肘撑着自己，一派自在随性的样子。他的目光随之落向那修长的双腿之间。  
“我想起来，没必要用毛巾的，用咒语快得多。”  
他无法挪开目光，似乎他的身体已然不受他的控制。  
“您说得对，”他僵硬地开口，“我疏忽了。”  
“我记得你说过，愿意为我做任何事情，对吧？”  
他的心脏因为话里蕴藏的深意疯狂地跳动起来：“这是我的荣幸。”

这就是为什么他在厨房里做着一种叫做“泡芙”的麻瓜食物。【注1】  
他的确说过愿意为他的君王做任何事情，甚至他“不经意地”给过几次暗示，关于如何充分使用奴仆，尤其正当这个奴仆的所有者还是一位血气方刚的年轻男士。不过他的君王似乎完全没能领会他的弦外之音。又或者……他的君王实在过于厌恶他，以至于对他激不起半点潜在的性趣吗？  
他把奶油挤进最后一个泡芙，想象他把那些奶油打入他的身体后部，接着他将自己送到他的君王面前，呈放在桌，等着他的君王将他拆吃入腹……

他刚伸手敲门，门立时开了一条缝，他把这当做是允许进入的标志。书桌上摊了几份文件，他瞥向一旁沙发边的茶几。如果没有这个茶几，或许他就可以跪伏在地，把他的背脊当成茶几。他可以穿着这件黑色制服，当然，如果一丝不挂更显情色。  
此前，他从未自愿跪在任何人的脚下，也不曾为他以往的主人张开双腿，不过他非常乐意为他现在效劳的君王展示他的身体。  
他一想到他的君王双腿交叉地斜靠在沙发上，伸手随意拿取摆在他身体上的早餐，他的呼吸突然变得急促。他感到他的身体因为这一想法起了反应，可是他无法停下自己的幻想。他的君王会把双腿搁在他的背上，自顾自翻着《预言家日报》，视他为无物，仿佛他真的不过是一件家具……  
这时他的君王把文件从桌面上移开，堆在一处。他会意，僵硬地走了几步，弯腰把餐盘放到他的君王面前。  
“真的是泡芙？”  
他的君王咬了一口，眼里透出一抹孩子气的笑意，连唇畔沾上一角奶油也不自知。他本不嗜甜，也看不起麻瓜食品，可他真想舔掉那抹奶油，尝尝会是何等滋味。这个念头一起，如同开启了潘多拉的魔盒，那些让他日思夜想的梦中景象也接连浮现出来。日复一日之间积压的渴求，只能苦苦克制在内心深处，反复折磨着他所剩无几的理智。  
“盯着我看什么？”  
“……我冒犯了，吾王。”  
他的君王伸出舌头卷走那抹惹他心烦意乱的奶油，他强迫自己垂下视线。入目的是一双赤足，自然地交叠在昂贵的波斯地毯上。他抿紧嘴唇，极力稳定他的情绪——想去亲吻，想去崇拜，想把那些圆巧的脚趾含进他的口腔。只是，他已然如此卑微，却依然甚至无法触碰到他的君王的脚踝。  
“你在走神。”  
“我……”  
“你知道的，”他的君王不悦地打断了他，“我不喜欢被人隐瞒。”  
是的，他当然知道。  
但是他仍然迟疑着。  
这个人人倾慕的少年，如此耀眼夺目，本该如同传说一般活在世人的口中，对他而言遥不可及。可是与之生活在同一屋檐下，这个只能令人仰望的神祇仿佛又是如此触手可及，叫他心生妄念，不可自拔。  
他的君王的声音打断了他的思绪：“或许你后悔你先前的决定了？”  
“不，没有，”他惊慌地抬起头来，“我依然愿意为您做任何事情。任何事情。”  
他试着为自己申辩，希望这足以说服他的君王继续将他留在身边。  
“这不算一个解释。”  
他的心脏向下一沉。这个时刻终究来临了吗？  
太多并不愉快的过去横亘在他们之间，使得他们的关系复杂又脆弱，让他不敢行差踏错半步。  
他小心翼翼地斟酌他的用词：“您记得我向您解释关于如何充分使用奴仆……”  
战后，魔法部的庆典上，他再次见到了这个少年，自信张扬，光芒万丈，令人不敢直视，却又同时舍不得移开目光。名气，声望，地位，权势，这个少年拥有着他想要的、他需要的一切——他突然有了一个想法。  
“自从您来到这里的第一天起……”  
魔法部不缺看他不顺眼的人，他不如让他们顺心一次。于是某天清晨少年出现在马尔福庄园的时候，他毫不惊讶。显然他的家里存在黑魔王留下的什么违禁品，所以还有谁比这个征服了黑魔王的勇士更适合料理残局呢？  
“我底下……”  
他带着少年参观，“不经意地”让少年发现这里除了他们之外再无旁人，至于原因，自然是纳西莎和德拉科总会时不时回想起与黑魔王同在一处时那种恐怖的情绪。而他——他不能离开，毕竟这是他的祖宅。  
“就什么都没穿……”  
就在少年将要离开之时，他说欢迎再来，少年误会了他的意思，歉意地笑着说多有打扰。他摇摇头，他是诚心欢迎，甚至要是少年愿意，也可小住一段时间。魔法部总有人觊觎着他的金钱，想法设法打算没收他的家产——这倒是句实话。许是见他的确恳切，少年答应暂住，他知道的，他的演技向来精湛。  
“以便您……”  
那段时间，他的殷勤过分得令人生疑。他接受说他只是想证明他还是有用的，值得被需要的。轻而易举地，他就让少年接受了这份说辞。毕竟，少年也没必要拒绝一个能够照料日常生活的人，说实在的，这很便利。于是暂住成了久住。  
“或许突然……”  
想一想吧，这真是一个绝妙的主意。但凡能和少年沾上半点关系的人，再也不必担心可能受到轻视和刁难。  
“想要‘充分使用’我……”  
可惜的是，意外总比计划更快一步。他意识到，或许从一开始他想要的、他需要的就不是那些附加品，而是少年本身。  
“你以为我没听懂你的那些拙劣蹩脚的暗示？”  
他不敢置信地看向他的君王，心里满是恐慌。  
怕被知晓，怕不被知晓，怕被知晓了却又装作没被知晓。【注2】  
“我好奇的是，”他的君王低语，仿若一句情人间的呢喃，“你能为我做到什么地步呢？”  
“什么都行。”  
他的声音不含一丝犹豫。更加令他惊讶的是，他甚至没有后悔把话说得过于绝对，忘记留下后路。  
“那儿。”  
他的君王扬了扬下颚，他随着那个方向看到的是门口。他转过头，看见他的君王站起身来，绕过桌子。  
“到那儿去站着，面朝墙壁。”  
他明白过来。梅林，他是在奔跑吗？他的迫不及待换来身后人的一记轻笑。  
他的君王把他摁在墙上，他的屁股邀请般地往后撅着，呈现一副求欢的姿势。他还未及准备，用力的一巴掌就落向他的屁股。他紧咬下唇，咽下他的呻吟。  
“脱掉你的裤子，让我看看你是不是真的里面‘什么都没穿’。”  
听见他的君王吩咐，他发现他的膝盖可耻地发软了。他顺从地解开他的西装裤，任由它们掉到他的脚踝。并非一丝不挂，他却感觉更加裸露。  
“你看上去很是苍白，让我给你添上一些色彩。”  
他的屁股整个都被覆盖到了，他的君王的手挪向他的大腿根部更加娇嫩的部位。确实，他的屁股疼得厉害，不过那是一种充满甜蜜的疼痛，他克制不住想要更多。他尽可能地稳住自己，焦迫难安地等待着下一记拍打。  
“我应该时不时地给你一些小小的惩戒，毕竟，一个缺少管教的仆人不像样子，你说是吗?”  
因为他的君王那些信口的下流话，他猛烈地射了出来，甚至根本没有触碰自己。他喷溅而出的白浊把墙壁漆上一层白色。当他回过神来，发现自己未经允许泄了出来，他的背脊析出一层冷汗。  
“没人教给过你，不要在墙上乱涂乱画吗？”他的君王的手离开他的身体，“趴到茶几上去，你会得到应有的惩罚。在此之前，脱掉你的衣服。你不会想要弄皱这套昂贵的西装的，是吧？”  
他照做了，甚至无需命令，他已经主动分开他的双腿，他心中诅咒着他的迫切。  
一个粗厚的什么抵住他的入口，他抬高他的屁股，为之大开他的身体。那样东西——他推测是一根玻璃肛塞，鉴于他所感受到的温度——缓缓进入他的后穴，直到不留一丝缝隙。  
他来不及调整他的情绪，他的君王打向他的双股之间。在他能够找回他的呼吸之前，更多巴掌让那根肛塞反复刺向他的……  
他的手指用力抓住茶几边缘，努力克制想要触摸自己的欲望。毫无疑问，任何简单的刺激都足以使他再次释放。他不敢这么做，他知道他最好等着，他不能重犯错误。  
“现在你的肌肤真是红得喜人。”  
他的君王抚摸着他的臀瓣，他为这难得一见的轻柔屏住呼吸。  
他的屁股发痛，更糟的是，他的阴茎硬得发痛。  
“对你而言，这更像是享受，远非惩罚。”  
他感觉他的脸颊因为羞耻而烧红了。  
“一个淫荡的奴隶应当受到惩罚，你说是吗？”  
“任凭、任凭您的吩咐，吾王。”  
“躺下。”  
他转过身来，滚烫的臀肉沾上冰凉的硬木，叫他不由倒吸冷气，他不得不迅速调整他的面部表情。他的君王衣冠整齐，神色冷静自持。而他躺在这里，不着寸缕，如同廉价的娼妓裸体横陈，任人评头论足，供人挑选取乐。这个想法本该让他感到羞辱，但是他的下体依然直挺挺地高高耸翘，毫无羞惭之意。  
“戴上。”  
他笨拙地把那根竖立箍住，尽可能地避免碰到自己，梅林知道他经不起任何一点碰触。

屁股上那种火辣辣的疼痛变成钝痛，屁股里那根肛塞随着他的步伐在他体内来回摇摆，时不时地顶向他的深处，他的那处为此蠢蠢欲动，却被那个有着格兰芬多红的皮革环牢牢禁锢而得不到释放。  
他本不该觉得如此性奋，但是未被满足的欲望令他全身骚动不安。他的顶端滴滴答答地濡湿着他的裆部，使得那里呈现出比其他地方正常布料更深的颜色，他相信他的君王一定也注意到了，不过他的君王没有发话，他只能强迫自己维持镇定。  
看见他的君王推开椅子，似乎打算站起身来。  
“您今晚想用什么作为餐后甜点？”  
“甜点，没错。”  
他的君王转向了他。整整一天，他焦躁难安地盼望着他的君王的注意，而当他的君王真的打量着他，他羞愧地满怀感激。  
“今晚我想不如……是你。”  
迟迟没有等到下文，他这才反应过来。他矮下身子，直到跪在地上。“吱呀”一声，他的君王的椅子往后一拽。大概因为他太急切了，没能控制好力道，他一头栽进他的君王的大腿根部。他细细吻着那里，笨拙地想要讨好他的君王，企图得到神明的半分垂怜。  
他的君王抓住他的头发，迫使他抬起头来。看到他的君王居高临下地俯视着他，他的双腿不住打颤，仿佛快要融成一汪春水。  
“求您，吾王，”他呜咽着，“请允许我服侍您，我会尽力取悦您。”  
他听见他的君王因为这样不知羞耻的索求轻笑出声。  
“你已然取悦了我，见你跪在我的脚下自轻自贱，急切地盼望着我如何玩弄你。你昔日里的旧主子也没见过你这么可悲的模样吧？”  
“哦是的……吾王，我只为您。”  
他的君王沉默地评估着他，他并不奢望得到回应。  
他的君王松开他的头发，他垂下头，视线落在地上。  
“跟我来。”  
他的君王站起身来，长袍的边缘擦过他的手臂，仅是这种程度的接触就已叫他心跳如鼓。

“你还在等什么呢？”  
他急匆匆地脱掉他的衣服，他的君王注视着他，他全身的燥热毫无缓解之意，反而更为强烈。  
碰碰他吧，他的内心苦苦哀求，任何什么都行。  
令他惊讶的是，他的君王真的伸手握住了他。  
“一个慷慨的君王只会养成一个贪婪的仆人，你说是吗？”最后，他的君王这么慢条斯理地开口。  
“请您……明示。”他几乎是从齿间咬出这几个字。  
“这有两个选项供你选择。要么我取下它，你尽可以凭着你的意愿料理你的‘问题’，”这个念头诱惑着他，“想想那是何等滋味，瞧瞧你的样子，我看你等不及回到卧室，大约你一踏出这扇门就会把那所谓的礼仪抛之脑后，直接跪倒在地，就像一条随处发情的母狗。”  
他的下体无助地在他的君王的掌心抽动着。  
“要么你留着它，趴到床上。早些时候你往泡芙里打入很多奶油，不错，现在换我往你身体里打些奶油，把你变成泡芙【注3】。”  
是的，哦是的梅林，他呻吟着。  
“现在，想要实现哪个愿望？”他的君王松开了手，“看着办吧。”  
毫无疑问。  
他几乎是立刻扑向那张叫他朝思暮想的床。  
他的屁股翘在半空，他的双腿分开。他想象着他的君王进入他的体内，而他只能无助地刺向空气，企图得到一丁点的摩擦。整晚，他能得到的快感只来自于他知道他用他的身体取悦了他的君王……  
床垫往下一沉，那根碍事的肛塞终于撤了出去。他尽可能打开他已不能再开的双腿，把他洞开的穴口献给他的君王。  
感觉他的君王俯下身子，他弓起背脊尽可能地贴向他的君王……

碎发湿漉漉地贴在他的额上，床单多少掩盖了他断断续续的乞求，让他不至于表现得像一个下贱的荡妇，倒不是说他觉得自己还不够像那种便宜货。  
他被灌满的后穴依然含着那根雄壮，他慢慢退了出来。本已习惯塞着东西的后穴收缩起来，他尽力夹紧，慢慢滑到地上，然而依然还有一丝淫靡的体液顺着他的臀缝淌到他的腿上。  
他跪直了身体。他浑身不着寸缕，毫无保留地展示着他的身体。他的头驯服地垂着，任由一头金发遮盖了他的脸。他的身体前倾，把那些细长的手指含进嘴里嘬弄，不确定接下去会发生什么。  
那些手指离开他的口腔。刚想开口，他又咬住他的嘴唇，因为他察觉到什么正在进入他的身体后方。  
它在震动，不那么明显地，同时又是接连不断地。它的频率逐渐增高，直到将他逼得濒临崩溃，却又慢慢缓和下来，重新对他施加下一轮的折磨。  
周而复始。  
“两个月后是我的生日。我的朋友会来和我共度，你不会介意吧？”  
他清楚事情绝没有那么简单，不过这有什么关系？卑微如他哪有资格拒绝他的君王。只是，有时他会惊讶于一个格兰芬多会有如此斯莱特林的一面。  
“这是我的荣幸，吾王。”  
“学着控制你的表情，毕竟你在外人面前总是那样冷淡傲慢。”他的君王捏住他的下巴，欣赏他变幻不定的脸色。“让它陪你练习一会之后，”他的君王语带笑意，“你大概就会适应多了。”  
他不知道是那个玩具，还是他的君王的下一句话，让他颤抖。  
“今夜还没完呢，这才刚刚开始。”  
END

【注1】此处附赠我哈x？开放式cp彩蛋一枚  
“你可以要我做任何事情。”  
哈利的眼神亮了起来：“真的？”  
“我愿意为你做任何事情。”  
这就是为什么他居然在厨房炸一种叫做薯条的麻瓜食物。  
【注2】这是看到微信的我，假装没看到  
【注3】creampie


End file.
